


【超蝙】時節雨

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 之前看完金屬刊以及複習達克賽德戰爭的一點腦洞。





	【超蝙】時節雨

一、清明

 

他早該知道的。

在所有他愛上他的世界裡，兩人註定毀滅。

 

某個世界中他成了毀滅日，另一個世界裡則做為暴君的魁儡。

莫比烏斯讓自己提早知曉這一切。

然而，全知全能沒辦法改變他的無能為力。

說到底，蝙蝠俠也只是個普通人類。無法逃過生離死別，更逃不過心碎的命運。

 

 

二、路上

 

他曾以為自己解脫了，在殺死克拉克的那一刻起。

親手斬斷所以羈絆的感覺不能更美好，再也沒有痛苦，再也不會哭泣。

因為那個為之痛苦哭泣的人已然不在。

 

曾經愛過。

愛過，但也只是，曾經。

 

殺了愛人的感覺如何，布魯斯 ? 狂笑蝙蝠問到。

你我都清楚不是嗎 ? 毀滅者說。

再好不過。

 

他相信過虛假的光明。但真正的蝙蝠，永遠只需黑暗。而如今，再也沒有謊言。

儘管這個沒有謊言的世界裡冷得令人發顫。

 

後來他遇到了另一個世界的超人，突然驚覺心底缺少的那塊究竟為何。

於是他任由氪星之子的手穿過自己胸膛。此時，布魯斯偉恩才真正得到解脫。

 

也許，黃泉路上，可以再次看到那個人。

他想。

 

 

三、酒家

 

男人眸中酒氣氤氳，儘管兩人都清楚，這不過是解除意識控制後帶來的短暫迷茫。

紫光暗下的數秒之後，蝙蝠俠得以重新控制自己的軀殼。但他們都明白，這改變不了什麼。

 

這個世界從一開始就註定悲劇。

無論是妄想成為凡人的天神，抑或是愛著神子的騎士。

他們都想得到自己沒有的，想成為自己所無法的。而這，便是所有災難的開端。

 

於是小鎮男孩死了。

而布魯斯偉恩，也不復存在。

 

只剩兩個殘破軀殼，就著一樽烈酒，於極地無人星空下，翩翩起舞。

 

 

四、杏花

 

當回過神時，這場戰爭已然結束。包含之後各種紛紛擾擾也一併告一段落。

他看著身邊人的翠綠雙眸，說到 :

"也許試著別衝那麼快 ? 要知道，也許這樣能減緩......那個時刻到來。"

"換作是你的話，會怎麼做 ? 布魯斯。"

 

他毫不猶疑。縱身躍下高台。

 

我會傾盡所有，戰至最後一刻。

 

他們相愛，然後彼此分離。

這便是英雄的宿命。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 杏花花語 : 少女的慕情，最初的愛戀。  
> 一樣是作者的貼心小附註 : 14是N52，2金屬刊毀滅者世界，3不義  
> 大家清明節快樂~


End file.
